


A Walk Home

by KitsuneMariko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Confession, F/M, Fluff, High school crushes, team manager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMariko/pseuds/KitsuneMariko
Summary: As childhood friends, Atsumu and you are constantly together and you share most thoughts. One day after practice while heading home, he decides to have a meaningful conversation with you. What could it be about?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	A Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> I currently work at a Japanese bookstore so I've had access to the newer volumes of Haikyuu and I honestly spend a lot of slow shifts reading manga. I recently fell in love with Miya Atsumu and noticed there aren't enough fics about him. I hope this is decent enough! I'll probably write more honestly.

The sun was starting to set as most clubs finished up and headed home. The orange light filtered through the gym windows as I helped the first years take down the net and carry equipment into the storage room. As the manager of Inarizaki’s boys’ volleyball team, part of my job was to help with the clean up. I didn’t mind too much. I was pretty pleased to help however I could.

As we finished up and coach dismissed everyone, a familiar figure was waiting near the door. It was Atsumu, one of the Miya twins. The twins were mainly the reason why I decided to apply to be the club manager. We had grown up together, the three of us. From tiny children accompanying each other to the park to high schoolers walking to school together. Despite each of us having very different personalities, we got along incredibly well. 

Their love for volleyball spread to me as well so it only made sense to help out. They had such a ridiculous level of popularity and sometimes I was pulled into the fray, but I overlooked that. Gossip didn’t bother me. And typically it didn’t bother them either.

Atsumu was waiting by the door, his bag on his shoulder and mine in his hand. I smiled, appreciating the sentiment.

“Can we talk?” Atsumu asked as I approached. His question caught me off guard. Typically there was no need for the question. We always talked almost constantly. 

Keeping the curiosity on my face to a minimum, I nodded. “Yeah, of course.” I glanced around, looking for the other twin. “Is Osamu coming?”

Atsumu tilted his head towards the door. “Nah, ‘Samu’s already headed home. Just you and me.” He winked as he said the last few words.

I rolled my eyes and went to reach for my bag but Atsumu pulled away, slinging my gym bag over his shoulder as he made his way out of the gym.

I scowled at his back as I followed him. “I can carry my own bag, ‘Tsumu.” I huffed, catching up and walking next to him.

He hummed. “Oh I know. But I got it, Y/N.” He gave a slight grin, peering at me out of the corners of his eyes. We passed the school’s gate and were headed on the path home.

“So...what was it you wanted to talk about?” My curiosity got the better of me. I really wanted to know what was up. There was something different with his attitude and choice of words. 

Atsumu was quiet for a moment. He took a deep breath. “There’s always girls cheerin’ ‘Samu and I on at games. And leavin’ love notes and shit. Askin’ to meet and whatever.” He starts, eyes trained ahead of him. “Everyone thinks I like it.”

“You don’t?” I teased, smirking and nudging him gently with my elbow.

Atsumu shot me a glare. “No, I really don’t.” He replied, nudging me back. “All of ‘em just like me because of volleyball and because I’m a twin. That’s why I don’t like any of ‘em.”

I was surprised. There were so many choices, I just assumed one of them would suit Atsumu’s interests. “Really? None of them?” I asked, looking over at him.

Atsumu snorted. “Why so surprised? I do have standards ya know.” He pointed out. His eyes flashed over to the convenience store across the street. “Want somethin’? It’s on me.”

I shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind some tea.”

With the conversation on hold for a conbini run, we crossed the street and slipped inside. I grabbed mine and Atsumu’s favorite teas while he debated on a meat bun or a pizza bun. In the end we ended up outside again with our drinks and a pizza bun that he insisted on splitting.

“So your girl drama?” I inquired, holding my half of the bun up to my face to take a bite.

Atsumu rolled his eyes. “Barely drama.” He muttered, chewing on the bun. He finished his half and cleared his throat with tea. “So what I’m gettin’ at is that I don’t like any of ‘em because I already like someone.”

I nodded. “Finally, the point.” I said, smiling. “What are your standards then? Who’s the lucky lady?”

Atsumu chuckled, turning on his heel to look at me face to face. There was a terrible smirk on his face. I hated it immediately. “What if-”

“No.” I stopped him, pointing at him. “Don’t even do it.”

The smirk grew. I could feel my face flush despite trying to maintain my composure and a straight face.

“What if I told you it was you?”

I stopped in my tracks, looking at him even though I was definitely blushing while clutching a pizza bun. “‘Tsumu…” I mumbled, frowning slightly.

The smile didn’t leave his face. “At least it's just me and not the shitty twin.” He joked, staying lighthearted. “Though, can’t say for certain that ‘Samu doesn’t like you too. Wouldn’t be surprised.”

I was staring at him, turning the pizza bun over and over in my hands. I hoped the blush faded as I stood there trying to comprehend everything. “‘Tsumu…” I repeated quietly, truly unsure of how to form decent sentences.

Atsumu’s smile faded a bit, looking a bit more sad than happy. His eyes that had just been playful and lit up were looking a little dim. My lack of words was upsetting him. Dammit. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could he beat me to it.

“Relax, Y/N. I get it.” Atsumu nodded to himself, his voice soft. “Shitty confession, yeah? I guess we can forget-”

Yet again I cut him off. “No, you don’t get it.” I said, my voice trembling slightly. I pointed at him again. “You’re wrong.”

He frowned, pointing at himself quizzically. “I’m wrong?”

I nodded. “I do like you, Atsumu. I promise I do.” My words perked him up. He waited patiently for me to finish. “I guess I always put the idea of you liking me in the category of impossible. We’re childhood friends so I figured you saw me as more of a sister. It was easy to just take on that mindset so that if you dated one of those pretty girls that confessed, it wouldn’t hurt as much.”

Atsumu absorbed my explanation. Finally he nodded and took a step closer. There was a little smirk on his face. “Kinda always wanted you to confess, but it’s not your style.” He said and laughed softly. “Plus they ain’t that pretty. You are way better.”

I blushed, a pout forming on my lips. “Its so weird hearing you say that.” 

“I've always said that to you!” He exclaimed, gesturing at me wildly. 

“But this is different!” I protested, pouting more. 

He sighed, stepping closer and reached out to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. His fingers lingered a little longer by my face, touching my lips with the pad of his thumb. “Stop pouting.” He said gently, his tone more relaxed. “What do you think? Will you go out with me?”

My reaction was immediate. “Yes.”

Atsumu smiled and pointed at me. “Eat your damn bun and come inside with me.” He nodded towards his house. “Gotta tell Osamu.”

—-

“Tell me it ain’t that nasty lookin’ green drink.” Atsumu said to me as I stepped out of the coffee shop and hurried down the steps to meet him.

I smirked. “Try it and find out.” I teased, handing him the cup. I shook my head, still smiling. “No, I just got your usual. Promise.”

Atsumu gave me a skeptical look before taking a sip to test it out. He hummed his approval. “Thanks, babe.” He leaned over and placed a kiss to the side of my head.

I smiled and turned my head to kiss him properly. Kissing Atsumu was a dream. He was more gentle than one would expect. And there was never any holding back. It was easy to tell his feelings. 

“Shall we finish shopping?” I proposed, hooking my arm through his.

Atsumu gave me a warm smile. “Guess so. I need some new shoes before I destroy ‘em in practice.” He took another sip of his drink. “Plus that store is one floor below that shop with the little Pokemon things you collect.”

It touched my heart that he remembered something like that. I tended to collect the mini Pokemon toys and other mini blind boxes and decorate with them. I had been leaving them in Atsumu and Osamu’s room. They were my idea of simple gifts when I saw one that happened to be Atsumu’s favorite. 

I nudged him. “Shoes then Pokemon?” I asked.

He nodded. “Deal. And we gotta meet ‘Samu for sushi tonight.”


End file.
